


She is a good girl

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Food Play, JJ's female name is Jeanne, JJBek2020, Non-Penetrative Sex, algodón de azúcar, both are adults but Jeanne is younger
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: La grave voz de su benefactor, Otabek Altin, resonó en el cuarto de paredes color rosa llamando su nombre. Ella fue a su encuentro, gateando en el suelo hasta llegar a él, acariciándole las tonificadas pantorrillas.— ¡Daddy! — Exclamó la muchacha, mirando hacia arriba — ¡Estás listo para jugar también!
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Kudos: 2





	She is a good girl

La habitación estaba completamente cubierta, tal como ella lo había pedido. Las cuatro paredes, el techo e incluso el suelo tenían una gruesa capa de algodón de azúcar, y ella no podía estar más feliz. Jugaba a sus anchas con el dulce y daba vueltas en el suelo extendiendo sus brazos y piernas sobre la alfombra cubierta de suaves nubes rosadas, su cuerpo desnudo recogiendo algunos restos del producto en su piel bronceada.  
  
Su benefactor le había complacido de semejante manera, y ella estaba más que feliz. Esperaba que en cualquier momento llegara, y ella estaría lista para él.  
  
Mientras esperaba, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas juntas, recogiendo algo del dulce en su mano, sonriendo brillante, apreciando un momento la bola de nube rosa antes de meterla en su boca y saborearla hasta los dedos, chupándolos uno a uno, cerrando los ojos para su propio deleite.  
  
La puerta se abrió y la sintió cerrarse pronto tras ella.  
  


— Jeanne, mi niña...    
  
La grave voz de su benefactor, Otabek Altin, resonó en el cuarto de paredes color rosa llamando su nombre. Ella fue a su encuentro, gateando en el suelo hasta llegar a él, acariciándole las tonificadas pantorrillas.    
  
— ¡Daddy! — Exclamó la muchacha, mirando hacia arriba — ¡Estás listo para jugar también!    
  
El hombre sonrió acariciándole el cabello, agachándose para quedar a su altura hasta sentarse en el suelo. Él estaba completamente desnudo, salvo por una nube de algodón que cubría su entrepierna.   
  
— Sí, estoy listo.   
— ¡Ah! ¿Trajiste esto para mí?    
  
Él asintió. La muchacha se agachó frente a él levantando el trasero para deleite de Altin, su cabeza hacia abajo a lo que el hombre abría sus piernas, donde ella se acercaba para tomar con sus dedos índice y pulgar una pequeña bolita rosada de ese lugar y metérsela a la boca con un breve sonido de gusto 

— ¡Hmm! ¡Daddy!

— ¿Te gusta?   
—¡Sí! Esta bola está dulce ¿puedo comerla toda?    
— Sí mi niña, por supuesto. Es toda tuya, completa. Para ti.   
— ¡Gracias!    
  
Leroy inició comiendo a los lados de las piernas de su benefactor, su voz no era tímida al mostrar lo mucho que le gustaba el algodón de azúcar, acercándose poco a poco al centro, donde su boca encontró el miembro de Altin, al que la chica lamió con ganas recogiendo el producto en su boca, ahora haciendo húmedos sonidos al relamerse la boca, la piel debajo de ella endureciéndose rápidamente.    
  
— ¿Te gusta, mi nena?    
— Está muy rica — Mencionó alargando las vocales — ¿A Daddy le gusta el algodón de azúcar? — Otro sonido de parte de ella llenó los oídos del hombre cuando metió su miembro a la pequeña boca, y en breves embestidas estuvo rodeado de la humedad de ella, quien succionó hasta la punta sin esfuerzo alguno, limpiando los restos de algodón de los lados de aquel miembro ya erecto con su lengua, su trasero contoneándose al ritmo de la boca de la chica danzando sobre la punta de Altin, quien siseó al recibir tan buena atención.    
  
— Sí, me gusta. Ven aquí — Ordenó, y ella gateó hacia arriba, quedando cara a cara con su benefactor. Otabek la tomó suave por el mentón y le dejó un apasionado beso, saboreando el dulce en la boca de Leroy, separándose para dejarle algunos picos sobre los delicados labios, que casi ronroneaban a su contacto — Eres muy dulce, mi niña. ¿Quieres ser buena para mí?   
— D...Daddy...Uhn...¡Sí! Quiero ser buena, muy buena.    
— Mi niña hermosa, por favor date vuelta.   
  


Ella obedeció gateando hacia el frente, su espalda ahora frente a Otabek. Él acarició su espalda desde la nuca hasta la parte baja de la espalda donde ella tenía ese tatuaje. Saboreó las grandes nalgas del trasero de la chica con sus manos en un suave masaje, apretando gentilmente poco después. Él se acomodó tras ella, metiendo su miembro entre la línea del trasero que tenía en frente   
  


— ¿Daddy? — Preguntó la chica, su voz ligeramente asustada.   
— No te preocupes mi nena. No te haré nada más. Sé buena, relájate.   
— S-sí   
  


Altin se hundió en ese lugar encerrando su miembro que palpitaba de gusto, con sus manos apretó las nalgas de la muchacha hacia dentro a modo de sentirla mejor y se inclinó de modo que su cintura pegada a la piel mantuviera la postura, comenzando a moverse entre ella al tiempo que le agarraba los círculos alrededor, masajeándolos cada vez que los apretaba alrededor de sí mismo. Jadeó por el movimiento en los atributos considerables de la chica, eventualmente cerrando los ojos para su disfrute. Ella gimió en voz baja cuando el la fricción en su trasero se detuvo y su benefactor la atrajo hacia él. Sentado en el suelo, pegó la espalda de la muchacha contra su torso. Pasó las manos por debajo de sus brazos para acunar los pechos redondos de Leroy entre ellas, rozándole los erguidos pezones con la yema de los dedos. 

  
— Da...Daddy— la voz de Jeanne se mezcló con sonidos de placer al sentir que una de las manos de Otabek se deslizaba desde sus pechos hasta su entrada, contorneando las curvas de su figura en el proceso. Altin frotó con su palma entera ese punto privado, tardando poco en aumentar la humedad de ese lugar. Altin presionó gentil con los dedos en el centro y ella gimió con más volumen.  
  
— Buena chica, ¡más alto!   
  
Altin sincronizó los movimientos de sus manos, una en el pecho izquierdo de Jeanne, la otra encima de su entrada, gentilmente moviendo los dedos, ella reaccionando involuntariamente a su orden, seguidos jadeos brotando de su garganta al sentir la entrepierna de Otabek pegarse contra su espalda, frotándose contra su piel cada vez con más fuerza.   
  
— Hnn, ¡Da...Daddy!¡oh!¡Oh! ¡Daddy! Hmm — La mano de Altin sintió mojarse más junto con la voz satisfecha de su chica, jadeando por él — Daddy...Daddy...¿Soy buena, Daddy? ¿Hmm?  
  
Ella siguió moviendo su cadera arriba y abajo contra el torso y la cadera de Altin, que pronto se liberó en la espalda de la chica, a quien rodeó con sus brazos una vez terminó, buscando su rostro con una mano, dándole un beso casto sobre sus labios.  
  
—  Muy buena chica, mi Jeanne. Muy, muy buena. 

**Author's Note:**

> Para JJBek2020, esta queda para dos prompts, week 5(Switch -Gender bender) y week 8: kinks.


End file.
